IRIS
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: They were like ice and fire, never to mix, but somehow they did.   "You promised we would be together forever,that you would never leave me, but you lied Shiro...you left me all alone."


AN: I just had to write this. I was always a huge fan of Hitu/Hina but never got the chance to actually write anything down because everyone was doing it and I wasn't to be different and write a Grimmjow and Hinata one instead. And about my Grimmjow and Hinata don't worry I'm almost done with the chapter just need a few more touches and I'm done.

Setting: Leave Village

Characters: Toushiro, Hinata-which by the way are 5 and 7 staring with Toushiro first.

AN: This is before Toushiro becomes and soul reaper and dies and way before Sasuke's clan gets killed. Anyway, just read and find out.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The village was booming with life and such energy. Friends, family gathered around to celebrate the end to the Great War. There were so many child running around it was so easy to get lost. The Village itself was huge but he excepted nothing less considering the Leaf Village and the land of fire was the biggest country in all of the great five nations. However, a curtain young heir was not at all pleased for being bragged here in the first place, even if it had something to do with his clan. He preferred his homeland instead of this. In the land of water—mainly the Mist Village it was much cooler. Not that he hated sunshine; he just could not stand the summer and its blazing hot sun. He rather it snow all year than sit in this blazing hot weather. How did the people of this Village bare it?

Now that is a mystery within itself.

"Oh cheer up Toushiro." The crowned heir to the Hitsugaya throne scowled his father's way. "We'll arrive at the Hyuga compound in just a few." Just because his father decided to make an agreement with the Hyuga's does not mean for the old goat to tag him along. However, as the only heir his mother felt it was best for the future heir to attend every meeting his clan held. For once Toushiro cursed his genius brains. For a six year old, he was very smart for his age—strong too and catches the eye of just about every crazed six-year old girl who wanted him. Toushiro had a combination of both his mother looks as well as his fathers. He got his snow-white hair from his mother and got his teal eyes from his father. However, his idly icy attitude he got from his mother.

Even his parents are polar opposite from each other. His mother—average height women with beauty that could reveal any Goddess- had more of a stern approach in life. She felt that Toushiro should train every second of the day. His father—ugh do not even get him stared but for the sake of getting it out the way the young heir continued. His father had jet-black spiky hair—a tall man. (Well everything is tall to him) goofy too. The man couldn't take two steps without felling flat on his face. Despite his fathers clumsiness he was one of the strong man in the whole Mist village. To this very day that still shocked the young heir. Toushiro's father wasn't even a ninja but somehow had the strength and skills of a kage but when asked why he choose to no longer be a ninja. He would simply reply. 'I no longer desire to have the blood of innocent on my hands' To this very day that still confused Toushiro.

The man was skilled in swordsmanship and had multiple Jutsu's all dealing with water and ice. So why did he give up such a high rank?

"We're here Hitsugaya-sama." A servant to the clan informed them. Stepping out of the carriage Toushiro gazes in amazement at the compound. It was not as big as his was but it still was beautiful. Ugh. When in the world did he begin to sound like his father?

"Welcome to the Hyuga compound, Hyuga-sama is waiting for you inside Hitsugaya-sama." One of the Hyuga servants said as he led them inside mansion. Toushiro kept his nonchalant masked on as he followed behind his father. They walked until they reached a clearing that Toushiro immediately knew to be the courtyard. And the Hyuga's stood to greet him and his father.

"Please to see that you've made it safely Hitsugaya-san." The leader of the Hyuga clan spoke first.

"Thank you for welcoming us." Toushiro's father said with a pleased smile on his smooth face. At that moment, the younger heir noticed he wasn't alone.

There was a young boy to the elder Hyuga's side—no more than his age. He had round face, long brown hair with bandages going around his forehead. He had a small smile on his face. Toushiro did not hear what the Hyuga said about the boy but towards the end, he did listen when the Hyuga said his name, Neji. Something moved to his right and Toushiro shifted his eyes to the Hyuga's right just to see a little head poke out from behind his leg.

"This is my eldest daughter Hinata—also the future heiress." Hiashi said stepping aside and gently pushed his daughter forward. Toushiro felt his breath stop at his throat as he took in the girls frame.

_She is so beautiful. _Hinata has midnight blue hair that was, cut in a short boyish cut and two side bangs. Her had rosy pinky cheeks and baby round face, and her soft pink lips. Unlike her father and Neji, the heiress's eyes weren't all that white—more like a soft lavender color that captured Toushiro the minute his teal eyes fell upon hers.

"P-p-please to m-meet you all," Hinata said with a deep blush when she caught Toushiro staring at her. Toushiro for the first time, a real genuine smile formed on his face.

"It seems are kids will get along just fine." Jin Hitsugaya said with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"I agree." Hiashi nodded before he motioned for Jin to follow them inside the compound with Neji trailing behind. That left the two young heirs.

"I'm Toushiro." The snow-white haired boy said after a moment of silence. Toushiro did not know what was wrong with him or why the sudden reason to befriend her. Hinata blushed.

"N-nice to meet you Hitsugaya-san," Hinata downcast her eyes as she nervously played with the sleeve of her dress. Toushiro grinned it was obvious she was shy. But, surprisingly he didn't mind at all, in fact he thought it was cute.

"You're cute when you blush and stutter like that." If possible, Hinata's face got redder.

"D-do….you…w-wanna be friends?" Hinata wanted to smack herself for saying that. Of course, someone like him didn't want to be friends with the like—

"Sure." Toushiro found himself openly saying. The young heir was not one to make friend so easily. He preferred to stay by himself that way he wouldn't have to deal with the problems of the world. However here he was freely accepting this girl's offer of friendship. The warm hand around his wrist brought Toushiro out of his train of thoughts.

"Let's play!" Toushiro willingly let himself let dragged.

* * *

TBC?

How was that? Feedback would be good. Please review and let me know if I should continue?


End file.
